Welcome to W Academy
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: When England wakes up with no memories of the day before, he didn't expect to find himself in an alternative universe where he and the other countries are just normal high school students!
1. Chapter 1

_Someone stop me please DX I keep making new stories...Okay, until I get at least half way through some of my other stories I'm not making any new ones! Oh, but there was this other story I wanted to- AHH O_O It just keeps happening…T_T_

* * *

There was a screeching sound. England felt himself flying through the air, a continuous beeping noise growing faint. What was going on?

The Brit expected to land on the ground at some point, but he continued to drift away. England frowned as he tried to think. Floating was definitely strange, but that didn't seem to occur to him.

"...Me?"

He felt himself sink as his body grew heavier. The voice became louder and clearer as he descended.

"Mr Kirkland? Can you hear me?" the voice asked. England frowned again. Who was 'Mr Kirkland'?

England slowly opened his eyes. A young nurse, possibly in her twenties, looked down at him worriedly.

"Good, you're awake." She smiled. Her voice had a slight American accent. "How do you feel?"

"...I have a headache." England groaned. "What happened?"

The nurse sighed. "You were playing baseball with some of the others. Mr Jones threw the ball to you, but you didn't see it and it hit you in the head. It wasn't hard enough to do any serious damage, but it still knocked you out. Honestly, I think that boy is too strong for his own good sometimes," she huffed.

England blinked. Why the hell had he been playing _baseball?_ That sounded more like something America would do...And who was 'Mr Jones'?

"Um...Where am I?" he asked uncertainly. He thought the baseball thing sounded unlikely, but he couldn't remember anything. He had a faint memory of preparing for a meeting the other day, but after that...

"You're in the school infirmary," the nurse explained. "You were brought here soon after you fell unconscious." She smiled sympathetically. "Besides some bruising, your head doesn't have any serious injuries. You can return to class if you feel well enough"

England nodded. At least his head wasn't too bad...Wait, _school_? _Class_?

"What do you mean 'school'?" England asked nervously.

The nurse looked surprised. "I know that you just had an accident, Mr Kirkland, but you can't let your grades fall behind. I heard you worked hard for your scholarship, and it would be terrible for your effort to go to waste..."

This answer only confused England more. "Can I…have some water please?" He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course." The nurse beamed before leaving the room, her blonde hair swishing behind her.

England stood up from the bed he had been resting on. Wherever he was, it did look just like a normal school infirmary. But why would he have been sent here after an accident? He looked around the room curiously, noticing his reflection in a mirror out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the mirror fully, staring.

He stared again.

England looked..._young_. He normally looked at least twenty-three. So, why was he suddenly seventeen years old?

"Wha...?" he squeaked.

"Hey, Miss?" a familiar voice asked. "I was wondering, is he...?" The door swung open and America walked in worriedly. Like England, he seemed around seventeen, although that wasn't too much of a change for the American.

He grinned when he saw England. "Artie!" America said happily. "You're alright!" He tackle-hugged England, holding him as hard as he could.

"Wha...?" England squeaked again, but for a different reason.

America dropped the Brit, as if just remembering his own strength. "Sorry, Artie," he said sheepishly. "And about the ball too. I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't know I threw it _that_ hard, and-!"

"Stop," England cut in. "America, I really don't know what you're talking about. And why are you calling me 'Artie'?"

"...'America'?" The American looked at him in shock. "Art...are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" England snapped. "I just woke up in a strange place, and I look about six years younger! What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Calm down!" the American said. "I...I'm sure you're just a bit confused because of the accident. This is the infirmary. We're at W Academy, our school...remember?"

"'School'?" England glared at him. "What are you talking about, America? We don't go to school. We're countries! We've never been to school!"

"My name's not America." England looked into his eyes for any sign that he was joking, but he looked more serious than he had ever seen him. "My name is Alfred F. Jones. You're Arthur Kirkland. What do you mean by 'we're countries'?"

* * *

_And so ends the first chapter to another story XD I hope you enjoyed it. At first I wanted to do a fanfic where England lost his memories and thought he was human, but then I thought it'd be fun to make it the other way round XD I still think it'd be fun to do a fanfic like that, but maybe with a different character XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_People seem to really like this one ^_^_

* * *

"Amnesia?" the nurse asked in concern.

"That has to be it," Alfred said firmly. "He couldn't remember his or my name, or that we went to this school!"

"This isn't good..." the nurse said worriedly. "Maybe we should send him to the hospital..."

England's eyes widened in alarm. "Y-You don't have to do that." He faltered when the other two turned to look at him. "I mean...This whole 'amnesia' thing is probably just a small problem...I'm sure if I just rest or start going back to school normally I'll begin to remember everything." He tried to smile reassuringly.

"But, Artie..." Alfred started.

"I'm fine, Amer- _Alfred._" England laughed nervously. "I just don't think a baseball is enough to send me to a hospital..."

The nurse frowned. "Well, if you're sure you feel alright...But I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go back to class, at least not until tomorrow. You should rest for today." She turned to Alfred and smiled. "Could you show Mr Kirkland to his room?"

"Sure." Alfred grinned. "Let's go, Artie." He opened the door and gestured for England to follow him out the room.

The school ground seemed quieter than you would expect. Then again, everyone would have been in class at that time of day.

"So...what kind of school is this?" England asked, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, well it's called W Academy," Alfred explained. "But it's sort of what you would call a boarding school, I guess. Scholarship students get their own room, to help with their studies apparently, and people who paid their way in or have connections or whatever share a room with someone else. We all stay in these dorms. They have a few toilets and showers and stuff, and a kitchen and..."

England nodded at times to make the other think he was listening. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, but the Brit was a little preoccupied with other things. Like trying to figure out why he was suddenly a normal human.

"This is your dorm." Alfred opened the door to another building. "Mine is on the other side of the school," he explained as he guided England down the hall.

The dorm seemed to have a...cozy feeling. It was obvious that people lived there, but not exactly messy...

"This is your room." Alfred tried the door in front of them, but frowned. "It's locked...Oh." He blinked at England. "You should have the key. Is it in your pocket, or...?"

England fumbled around in his pocket before finally finding a small key. He handed it to Alfred uncertainly.

"Yep, this is it." The American tried the door and smiled slightly as it unlocked. "You should rest in here. I need to go back to class, but I'll come back and check on you later. Kiku will probably come too since he only lives down the hall..."

"If you have class, then why are you here now?" England asked in confusion.

"I...I couldn't sit still and the teacher eventually got annoyed with me." Alfred laughed. "He knew I was worried about you, so he sent me over to see if you were okay..." Alfred breathed in suddenly and pulled England forward into a tight hug.

England gasped as all the air was squeezed out of him.

"I was really worried," Alfred said. "I thought I had killed you or something..."

The Brit managed to get enough air to wonder why Alfred had hugged him...again. America would only hug him if he had given him some ice-cream or if he was watching a scary film, but never because he was actually worried about England...

"Sorry!" Alfred let go of England. "Like the nurse said, you should rest, and Mr Annan will kill me if I'm really late back." He turned and waved as he walked down the hall. "I'll be back later. You just try to remember things slowly!"

England stepped inside his apparent room. At least he had managed to talk the other two into letting him stay there. The last thing he needed was to be locked in a hospital, and maybe even an insane asylum if they found out he was a country.

And…Something told him that whatever 'hospital' they sent him to wouldn't help him in any way. It would be easier just to pretend to be this 'Arthur' person for now. That shouldn't be too hard. Alfred seemed a lot like America, which meant that England's personality couldn't be too different from Arthur's.

He lay down on the bed that was on the other side of the room. Even if England and Arthur were similar, that didn't mean he knew everything about him. But if anyone said that he was acting weird then he could always say that he had amnesia, like Alfred had said...

But there was a bigger problem. Why was he suddenly a high school student in the first place? The last thing England could remember was...was...

His mind drew a blank. He had been preparing for a meeting, but that was it. He couldn't remember anything after that.

Except for a screeching noise and that strange beeping sound...

Could…Could he have done something to make this happen? Was there any way for him to go home...?

England yelled out and grabbed one of the pillows on his bed, throwing it across the room. How could he have stayed calm up until now? He was trapped here!

_Calm down, _England told himself. As long as he didn't panic, he could probably find a way out of this. Until then, he would just have to pretend to be a normal teenager. How hard could that be?

He would just have to live through a few days of high school…

…

…

…He was doomed.

* * *

_Okay, so England's going to have to pretend to be a normal human until he can figure out how to go home XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter XD_

* * *

England soon found himself drinking a can of pop he found in a mini fridge in the corner. He would never touch the stuff normally, but the situation was far from normal. He was even tempted to try one of the Wagon Wheels he found, even though he wasn't a fan of sweets.

_This Arthur person seems to eat almost as bad as America, _England thought worriedly. _Almost._

A sudden knock at the door stopped England's exploration of his so-called room.

"Alfred?" England asked. It had been a few hours since the American had left, so maybe lessons were over now?

A familiar Asian smiled at him as he opened the door.

"Jap-" He stopped himself. He was in a different world, so this wasn't 'Japan', exactly. "Hello, um…"

"Good evening, Arthur-san," the Japanese boy said. "Are you feeling better?"

England nodded. "I'm fine." He sighed before speaking again. He had to ask this question sooner or later. "This might sound strange or rude, but...What's your name?"

"Oh, don't worry. Alfred-san said you were having troubles with your memories, so I understand." He smiled again, though his eyes were full of concern. "My name is Kiku Honda. I'm your and Alfred-san's friend."

"Right…Thank-you, Kiku." England tried to return the smile. "So...what happened to Ame- _Alfred,_ anyway?

Kiku frowned. "He's in detention. Alfred-san got in trouble for going to McDonalds after visiting you…"

England spluttered, "Why the hell did he do that?" He didn't know whether to be annoyed at the American or just laugh.

"I don't know. He tried to hide it, but he was still eating a burger when the teacher found him."

"I honestly don't know why I'm surprised…" England groaned.

The two of them stood there, an awkward silence consuming them for the next few seconds.

"So…" Kiku started hesitantly. "What can you remember?"

"Oh…I haven't forgotten all of the important things," England lied. "I knew we were friends, I'm just having trouble with everyone's names...I'd probably need a little help with finding my way around the school, if that's okay…" he finished uncertainly.

"Most of your lessons are either with me or Alfred-san, so that shouldn't be a problem," Kiku said. "But is it really such a good idea for you to go to school right now? You just had an accident…"

"I don't want to stay locked in my room all day," England replied. And it was true. If he was going to be trapped in this world, he might as well do something.

"I see." Kiku frowned again. "I suppose it's your choice, Arthur-san." He regarded the Brit thoughtfully.

"Is…something wrong?" England asked.

The Japanese boy shook his head. "It's nothing, really. It's just...I know that you're having some issues with your memories, but you seem a little…different."

"…I guess I'm just not myself right now." Which wasn't really a lie, if you think about it.

"I see. Are you sure you will be well enough for school tomorrow?"

"I told you, I'm fine"

Kiku nodded again. "I suppose I'll go back to my room then." He smiled slightly "I'm glad you feel okay. If you need me, my room is down the hall. It's the last one on the right"

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind" England said.

Kiku started walking down to where he said his room was, but then paused. "Um…Arthur-san," He turned around uncertainly, "I…I consider us close friends, so…if you have something troubling you…And I can keep secrets, at least better than Alfred-san, so if you don't want anyone to know…" The last part was said hurriedly.

England opened his mouth, but then closed it. He could tell the boy with the face of one of his friends 'thank you' and go back inside, but, for some reason, there was a part of him that wanted to tell the truth.

Mindless activities like counting clouds (which was hard since the sky was pretty much over cast) and flicking through some manga he had found on the floor (Kiku had probably lent it to him. Unless Arthur was an anime otaku too…) had kept him calm and just plain not _bored._ He had even tried cleaning his room, since it looked like the middle of a war zone. Inwardly, however, he was worried that he might break down and start panicking again. He wanted to be able to trust someone, even if they couldn't help him with his situation.

On the other hand, Kiku could think he was completely insane, maybe even laugh at him. (Even though he had never seen Japan laugh at someone) He would probably send him to the nurse again, who would then send him to the hospital, and who knows what after that.

"Kiku…I…I'm…" He couldn't say it. 'I'm not Arthur, I'm a country' just sounded so…

"Arthur-san?"

Suddenly, an idea came to the Brit. It was probably a little farfetched, but it meant he could tell people about his situation without them thinking he had completely lost it.

"I'm thinking about writing a book!" England blurted.

Kiku jumped back at the sudden outburst.

"A...A book?" he asked in surprise.

"Y-Yes…But I'm having a bit of trouble with it…Do you think you could help me?" England asked.

"I..." Kiku's eyes were unsure. Not because he was wondering whether to help or not, but because he wasn't sure if the Brit was telling the truth. "I suppose it's not often that you ask anyone for help…What is it about?" he eventually asked.

"Oh, right..." England tried to think about what to say carefully. "It's about…Someone who wakes up one day and finds himself in a different world. Or maybe it could be called a parallel universe…Anyway, they wake up in a different place, and all of the people they know are there too, but it's different from their own universe. So, everyone thinks that they are different people and this person wants to try and find a way to get back to his own universe," England managed to say awkwardly.

There was a long pause.

"It…sounds interesting," Kiku said with a smile. "Maybe I can help you with it after school tomorrow. And Alfred-san too, he loves sci-fi things like that." He started walking down the hall again, towards his own room. "Goodnight, Arthur-san"

"Goodnight." He closed the door slowly. At least now he might be able to try and figure things out. America and Japan had loved science fiction films, and judging from what Kiku had said that wasn't too different here either.

He sighed. What could he have done to of caused this? The last thing England could remember was preparing for a meeting, and before that…

His eyes snapped open. He couldn't remember that either? England could only recall faint images…A week. He could remember something from a week before that memory took place. They were having a meeting, and he could remember thinking it was strange that America was being so quiet…They were going to have another meeting after seven days, which was probably the one he was preparing for in that memory, but everything between that and the meeting was unclear. But why?

What did he do to bring himself here…?

* * *

_Another chapter finished XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_New chapter X3 _

* * *

_I can do this, _England tried to think positively. _I've been a country for a little more than a thousand years. I've been through countless wars. I can handle a day at high school. _

"Hey, Artie? You okay?" Alfred asked worriedly. 'Arthur' nodded uncertainly. "You know, the teachers said you could take the day of today if you still…you know…"

"I'm fine." England smiled in a way that he figured was reassuring. "And…um…this is probably the best way for me to remember everything," he lied. He was actually pretty curious about everyone else. If he, America, and Japan were just ordinary students in this world, did that mean all the others were too?

_What exactly is a high school, anyway? _England thought suddenly. _Is it the same as a secondary school? Wait, I think America called that a middle school…So…Is high school the same as sixth form?_

"So, what's our first lesson?" he decided to ask. He was already confused enough without trying to figure out the definition of high school.

"Oh, well, first we have history with Mr Vargas. He's also our head teacher," Alfred explained. "And then we have Mr Adnan, who's our..."

England stopped listening after a while. What he understood was that all of his lessons either had Alfred or Kiku in them, and that he should probably just follow them if he wanted to find the different classes.

"Bonjour, Arthur!" England groaned at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Why? Why did _he _have to be here?

"What the bloody hell do you want, frog?" England yelled out of force of habit.

The Frenchman smirked playfully. "How rude. I heard that you were in an accident yesterday, but you don't seem hurt at all…And here I was actually _worried _about you…"

"Shut up, France" England scowled. It was only when he thought about what he had said that he realised what he had just called him. _Stupid._ The last thing he needed was this world's obnoxious Frenchman to think he was insane…

Although, he didn't seem too bothered about being called a nation. "France? Is that supposed to be somekind of nickname? But didn't you say you always hated nicknames?" the blonde asked thoughtfully. "Even though it's better than the other names you have called me, I think I prefer being called Francis."

England blinked. France...Francis...Dear God, just how conceited _was _he? He couldn't even be bothered to change the first five letters of his name!

"Right, Francis..." England said through gritted teeth. No matter how many alternative universes there were, the Brit knew that France was probably the only person who could annoy him this much. Well, America was a close second.

Speaking of America…

"Sorry to interrupt your argument," Alfred cut in, "But we need to get to class."

"Of course." Franc_is _nodded. "I suppose I'll see you both later." He winked suggestively before flouncing away.

Again, France _really _pissed England off.

"You always argue with Francis for no reason." Alfred laughed.

"How can't I?" England huffed. "I've hated that damn frog for as long as I can remember…"

Alfred frowned. "…You only met him when you first started high school…"

"W-Well, that was still a long time ago!" England stammered.

"Not really…"

England blushed with humiliation. "L-Let's just go! You said we had history first, right?"

"Yeah…" Alfred's eyes widened. "Hell, I forgot, we have a history test today! Do you think you're okay enough to take it?"

England snorted. He was a _country. _He would have lived through half the stuff on that test! But instead he said, "It'll be fine. I'm not an idiot."

* * *

_Okay, this chapter might be a little short, but I really wanted to update XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_I've not updated in a while…Sorry ^^'_

* * *

"Arthur Kirkland? I need to speak with you"

England looked up from the maths book Kiku had lent him. Apart from having to ask for directions every five seconds, and the teacher telling him to stand in the corner and not touch anything in cooking, (which England had found extremely odd…) the day had been uneventful.

He stood up, going towards the man who had called him. Mr Vargas, or the Roman Empire, as England had recognised him as, ushered him into the hall.

"Is something wrong, sir?" England decided to try and act polite, hoping that his so-called history teacher would let him go soon. _How did he become a history teacher in the first place? I would have expected him to be in charge of cooking or art…_

"Well, Arthur, I heard that you were in a small accident yesterday?" Mr Vargas looked worried.

"Oh, yes, Alfred threw a baseball at my head," England tried to say casually, but couldn't hide the slight nervous tone in his voice. "I'm fine, though. Really."

"I see...It's just, I thought that the answers that you gave for your history test were a little…strange." The teacher started looking through a sheet of paper that England assumed was his test. "Let's see…for, 'Why did Italy enter WW2' you wrote, 'He probably wanted pasta...'"

"Yes?" _What else would he have wanted? _England thought confusedly.

"The rest of the answers are rather similar, and you didn't even bother to write anything for, 'Name military accomplishments of France'…"

"That was my answer," England said coolly.

The teacher coughed, a little nervously. "Are you sure you're alright? You haven't been having any…delusions, have you?"

"'Delusions'?" England frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Mr Vargas continued, "We've had similar head accidents in the past, and it often leads to the victims becoming extremely confused. Some actually began to think they were _countries."_

England felt a stab of anxiety, but kept his face neutral. "That…certainly is strange"

"Yes it is. But those people are fine now; we had some 'special people' come in who helped them remember who they _really _are." The Italian (or Roman) teacher smiled at England gently. "Now, if you have any weird thoughts like that, or anything out of the ordinary, really, just talk to me or any other teacher. We can call those people in again, and they're _very _good at their job." He turned to walk down the hall, travelling away from the British nation. "You can return to your class now. Sorry for keeping you for so long"

England stared after him long after he had turned a corner and left his sight. Those 'special people'…They really sounded like people from a mental ward, but…

"…ur!"

Something at the back of England's mind…

"...thur!"

…told him that wasn't true…

"Yo, Artie!" England jerked slightly as the American appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I've been calling you for ages! Whatcha doin out of class?"

"Ah…um…" England managed to stutter. "Our history teacher wanted to talk to me about my test…Apparently my answers were little strange…"

"Yeah, that's probably because of your head injury." Alfred grinned. (_That you caused, _England couldn't help but think accusingly) "I told you it was better for you to stay in your room! Did he say anything else?"

"Well…" England began uncertainly. "He said that if I start having weird thoughts because of my injury, I should go see these 'special people'…I didn't really know what he meant, though…"

Alfred's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "'Special'…? You mean those weird guys in black?" He sounded oddly serious. "Arthur, listen to me. If you see those guys, do _not _go near them. Don't listen to anything they say. They're bad news. In fact, if you do see them around, just tell me. I won't let them…"

"Alfred? What's wrong with you?" England asked. Seeing someone who looked exactly like America with such a dark expression was so…_unnerving._

"You just can't trust them, okay? In fact, don't trust anyone here, not even me. You don't know who's with them…" The dark shadow that had passed over Alfred's face was gone, and was now replaced with a worried smile. "Hey, maybe you really should go back to your room. I can tell your teacher that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh…okay?" England answered hesitantly. The level of his confusion had just risen by 100% in five minutes. That had to be a record. He sighed. Maybe sleeping on things _would _help. "I'll go back then…" He smiled halfheartedly before walking down the hallway.

The sound of a scream and a sickeningly loud thud made him turn right back around.

The nurse, the one who had been there when he woke up yesterday, lay on the ground, different types of medicines littered around her on the floor. It was obvious that she had fallen down the stairs.

Alfred ran to her side before England could. "Hell, she's unconscious," he said under his breath. He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"I...I'll go and look for help," England said hurriedly, running back down the hall.

"Wait, Arthur!" But England didn't hear him. He found himself panicking. Someone in front of him had had an accident, but he had just stood there, frozen in shock. He had been in wars before; he had been able to react much quicker than that when his own men had been shot down.

So why was his reaction so…delayed?

He found himself slamming the infirmary door open. Another person, a woman with brown hair, turned to him in shock.

"T-The nurse fell down the stairs," England managed to gasp, already breathless from running. "She's unconscious…"

He expected this lady to grab a first aid kit and run out the door to help the fallen nurse, but instead she only stared at him curiously. "…I'm the nurse here," she said finally.

England sighed exasperatedly. "The _other _nurse. The blonde one!"

This nurse shook her head slowly. "No, I'm the only nurse here. I've been working here for three years, and I've been the only nurse here the entire time." She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

The British nation stared at her for a few seconds before running back in the direction he had come from. The women who had fallen had _definitely _been the nurse from yesterday. How could the other nurse not know her?

He turned the corner, accidently running into Alfred.

"W-Woah!" Alfred said in surprise. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Arthur? Hey, why did you run off like that?" He sounded almost hurt.

"I told you, I was trying to find help! And I thought you were looking after the nurse?" England answered urgently.

Alfred looked at him blankly. "The nurse…? Why would I be looking after the nurse?

"She fell down the stairs!" England yelled. "She was unconscious! She was right…there…" He had looked behind the American, only to find the fallen woman was no longer there. There was no sign that she had been there at all. "W…Where did she go…?" England asked distantly.

"Where'd who go?"

"The nurse! The blonde nurse!" England snapped. "She fell down the stairs! You were there, remember?"

Alfred held his shoulders, gently looking him in the eye. "Artie, dude, no one fell down the stairs. You were going to go back to your dorm, but then you ran off in the opposite direction for some reason." England stared back at him, speechless. He had no idea how to answer. "Also, we only have one nurse here, and she had brown hair the last time I checked."

* * *

_Ooooh~ Things are getting confusing~ Poor England, everyone thinks he's crazy… :( Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but…I have now? ^^' Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_:3 Let's see how England's doing XD_

* * *

"Do you have a headache at all?" the brown haired nurse asked England. The Brit shook his head, trying to keep his expression calm. She stood up, turning to Alfred. "I can't find anything wrong with your friend," she admitted. "It was only a small accident, so I don't see what could have caused a hallucination like that…"

"I see..." Alfred said sadly. "Well, is it okay if I take him back to his room now?"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, no, I can't allow that. It'd be much safer to keep him here for the next few hours, and possibly for the night, to see if he has anymore strange delusions. Depending on how serious they are, I might have to call the hospital…"

"_No_." Alfred's voice was suddenly a lot harsher. England stared at the usually cheerful American. Why did he sound so…cold? "You've done enough. It's alright for me to take him back, right?"

The nurse's expression slowly turned blank, her eyes distant. She shook her head again as she seemed to come back to her senses. "I've done enough for him." Eerily, she practically echoed Alfred's words. "You can take him back to his room now." With that, she left the room without another word.

"What the hell…?" England asked slowly, allowing Alfred to pull him to his feet.

"Something wrong, Artie?" Alfred asked brightly. England shook his head again. Maybe it had just been his imagination?

He let Alfred drag him out the door and down the hall. What the hell had happened before? England was sure that the lady who fell down the stairs was the one he had seen when he first woke up, but everyone was acting like she had never existed!

Maybe…Maybe he was going crazy…Maybe it was some kind of side effect from traveling to a different universe…Or…

England unintentionally slowed down. What if…What if the world he thought he came from wasn't real? What if it was just some delusion he had after the accident?

_No, _he told himself. _I lived through each and every one of those experiences in my world. Getting hit in the head with a baseball cannot cause hundreds of years' worth of memories. I doubt it could even cause memory loss!_

"Jones!" a loud voice suddenly yelled. "I need to have a word with you!"

Alfred swore under his breath. "Er…I'm gonna have to go" he said awkwardly.

"What happened?" England looked behind him, wondering who had called Alfred.

"I _kind of _cut class." Alfred smiled sheepishly. "I was supposed to go back, but then I saw you and I had to take you to the nurse…" He sighed. "Just stay here. I'll be back in a sec"

He ran towards the source of the voice, leaving the Brit to his own thoughts.

_He's an idiot…_England couldn't help but smirk. _But what am I supposed to do? Just stand here until he gets back? I-_ He blinked as his foot lightly brushed against something on the floor. He picked it up curiously. _A mobile?_ England examined the small phone carefully. _Maybe it's Alfred's…Did he drop it? Honestly, he needs to be more careful with his things…_

England 'accidently' turned the small mobile on. _It's actually looks like an older model. _England noted. _How strange...America always wants the newest version of everything…_

He suddenly realised he had been typing in America's phone number. England blushed slightly, glad that no one had seen that. Why was he trying to call _America, _out of everyone? It wasn't like he could help him, and England suspected that phone calls couldn't go between different universes…

Even so, England finished putting in the number, almost as a sort of joke. It'd be interesting to see who he ended up calling, if anyone at all.

"Hiya!" a cheerful voice said after the third ring.

England sighed. It was a _girl's _voice. He didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten his hopes up, even if it was just a little.

"Sorry, wrong number," England said flatly. He could hear a few voices in the background on the other end, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"No, wait!" the American girl spoke up again. "You're looking for America, right?"

…

Time suddenly seemed to stop. "Y…Yes?" he replied uncertainly.

"Well, he's not here right now, sorry. But just tell me what you want to tell him, and I'll give him the message," the girl said happily. "Who is this, anyway?"

"…England."

There was an uncomfortably long pause.

"No freaking way, really?" the girl suddenly squeaked excitedly. "This is so cool! Hey, where are you? America-!"

England had no time to answer, as the phone was suddenly snatched away from him. He turned around, about to demand to know what the stranger thought they were doing, but stopped.

The pale man in front of him was dressed in some kind of lab coat. What looked like extremely thick sunglasses stopped England from seeing his eyes.

"Who is this?" the man spoke into the phone. His voice was emotionless, and had an accent that England couldn't place, yet still somehow seemed threatening. England could faintly hear the girl shouting something at the man, but the stranger ended the call.

"Wh…What are you…?" England began hesitantly. There was something about the man that unnerved him…

"Cell phones are not allowed in school," the man said coolly. He pocketed the phone, obviously not willing to give it back to the Brit anytime soon.

"But…it's not even mine!" England said angrily.

"Then tell whoever it belongs to that they can have it back at the end of the week." The man walked past England, and almost seemed to vanish as he reached the end of the hall.

England stared after him. _Okay…_he thought slowly. _Who the bloody hell was that? He didn't look like a teacher…_

"Hey, Artie!" England yelped as someone (even though he had a good idea who it was…) tackle-hugged him. Alfred grinned. "Hey, you okay?"

"…I'm fine," England lied. "Um, sorry, but I think I got your mobile confiscated…"

"My phone?" Alfred frowned, rummaging inside his pocket. "Nope, I've got it right here" Alfred said. He held up a phone that was identical to the one England had been using a few seconds ago.

"What…? But…that's…"

Alfred looked at him worriedly. "You sure you're okay? Hey, I'll take you back to your room now, okay? Then you can rest."

England only nodded, too confused to do anything else. _What the _hell _is going on here?_

* * *

_Good question, England XD I seem to love confusing the countries in my fanfiction, and the people who read them XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_New chap~ter XD_

* * *

_I swear, everyone here is crazy…_ England sighed angrily. _Or maybe I'm the one who's crazy…But there is definitely something weird going on here…_

England was lying on 'his' bed, throwing a tennis ball he had randomly found in 'his' room at the opposite wall and catching it again. After dropping him off at the dorm, Alfred had promised he would visit after school had finished. But England couldn't help but feel a little...bored.

He scowled as the ball hit the side of his hand, instead of his palm, and bounced to some unknown corner of the room. Now what was he supposed to do?

There was a sudden light knock at the door. "Arthur-san?"

"Kiku?" England sat up; pushing himself up to his feet. "You can come in!"

The door opened to reveal the sheepish Japanese boy. "Are you alright, Arthur-san?" he asked worriedly. "I heard that Alfred-san had to take you back early…"

"I'm fine" England replied "It's just…I found a few things…'confusing'?"

"I-I see…" Kiku frowned. "If you're sure…Um, I was wondering, when did you want me to help you with that story?" he finished with a polite smile.

"…'Story'?" England repeated blankly. _What is he…? Oh! _"Right, right, _that_" England laughed awkwardly. "Well…Maybe now, if that's alright with you"

"I thought so." Kiku pulled out a small notebook and a pencil from his pocket. "I thought that we could write down ideas in here," he said, handing the book to England.

England skimmed through the empty pages curiously. "Yeah…We can use this." England pushed a few things off the small table in the room, using the bed as a seat. He offered the only chair to Kiku.

"So, you said it was about someone who woke up in a different universe," Kiku said after he had sat down. "Have you decided how they ended up in that other world?"

"No…I have no idea how they ended up in the other universe yet," England admitted truefully. "But I…er…had this _idea _that they couldn't remember much from the days before they woke up." He wrote this down to try and make the story theory more convincing. England didn't really expect any of this to help him, but at least there was a small hope…

"It'd probably have helped if you'd thought about those kinds of things earlier…" Kiku sighed, but quickly began to smile again. "But I suppose that's why it's good for us to work together. I guess the easiest explanation would be magic, although that's not very realistic..."

"Yeah…" _Maybe I used a spell,_ England told himself silently. _But that doesn't explain the memory loss..._

"If you're thinking of making it a sci-fi story," Kiku continued, "Someone could have built a machine that allows people to travel to alternative universes. There could have been an accident with the machine that caused the slight amnesia…"

"I suppose…" _America and Japan often work together on weird machines, _England thought. _Maybe they had something to do with this?_

"But those ideas are boring, and they've been done a million times…You two should try and make it more interesting!" England and Kiku both jumped at the same time.

Alfred stood behind them nonchalantly, as if he hadn't spoken at all. "The door was unlocked," he said in reply to their confused stares.

"I…didn't hear the door open," England said uncertainly. There was _no way _that the American could enter a room so quietly…

"Well, you guys were pretty into that conversation, so maybe you just didn't hear me?" Alfred shrugged before peering over England's shoulder to see what he had written. "So, what made you want to write a story in the first place?"

"It…It was just a whim." How else could England of explained it?

"Would you like to help us, Alfred-san?" Kiku offered.

"Sure, it's better than doing homework!" Alfred laughed, looking around expectantly for another chair. When he couldn't find one he got down onto his knees, next to the table.

"You'll have to finish your homework soon, Alfred-san. If you need help, I could-,"

"Dude, it's fine," Alfred interrupted, a little _too_ forcefully. "It doesn't matter if I do my homework or not. Literally."

Both Kiku and England looked at him, puzzled. "But, Alfred-san-…"

"Kiku," Alfred said coolly, "it _doesn't matter_"

The Japanese boy's expression turned blank. He blinked slowly, as if he had just woken from some kind of trance. "Would you like to help us, Alfred-san?" Kiku repeated his words from earlier, suddenly cheerful again.

"Sure, that'll be fun!" Alfred grinned happily, as if nothing had happened.

That was the final straw for England. "Okay, that's it!" he nearly yelled, standing up suddenly. "Alfred, is it okay if I speak to you outside?" England tried to ask calmly.

Alfred blinked innocently. "Huh? Oh, sure, Artie." They both walked out the room, leaving a bewildered Kiku to stare after them. "What's up?" Alfred asked after they had closed the door.

"'What's up?'" England repeated, glaring at the American. "You bloody well know 'what's up'!" What the _hell _was that?"

"What was what?" Alfred asked simply.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the British nation hissed. "In there! It was like you hypnotized Kiku or something! You did the same thing earlier with the nurse!" He lowered his voice, in case anyone was listening. "Look. I don't know what's going on, but I know you have _something _to do with it, you bloody ya-"

"Arthur," Alfred cut in firmly. "Listen, Artie, you're probably still tired. You did have an accident just yesterday, after all"

"Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that-?"

"And, it wouldn't be good if the wrong people heard you saying stuff like that." It was as if Alfred's eyes were trying to transmit a hidden message. He leaned forward slightly, whispering into his ear, "Don't go to school tomorrow. Wait for me, I'll try and explain a few things."

England stared at the American in front of him, not trying to hide his confusion. "Why…?"

"Look, _Arthur,_" Alfred stepped away from the Brit, beginning to walk down the hall, "Just remember I'm your friend, 'kay?" He waved before speeding up. "See ya tomorrow!"

"…What?" That was all England could say as he went back into his room.

Kiku looked up expectantly. "Are you alright, Arthur-san?" he asked when he saw England's pale face.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine…" England sighed as he closed the door. "Alfred decided to go back to his room," he added. He didn't really know where the American had gone, but where else would he go?

"Oh?" Kiku asked interestedly. "Alfred-san was here?"

* * *

_"You can't do this!" England was shouting, struggling in the grip of two masked men. "I don't know who you are or what you're planning, but you'll never get away with this!"_

_"Is that so?" A man standing in front of England chuckled quietly. He was only a little bit taller than the Brit, but his pale, indigo eyes made him seem more intimidating. "Now, what makes you think that?" he asked in his accented voice._

_"It's simple, really." England tried to smirk, but winced as the ones holding his arms tightened their grip. "You're just an ordinary human. I and the rest of us have been alive for hundreds of years. We've fought your type before. What makes you think you can do this alone?"_

_"I wouldn't act so cocky if I were you." The man sighed. "I know you escaped once, but that's not a mistake we're going to repeat. And anyway," he smiled darkly, walking forwards and ripping the mask off one of England's captors, "I'm not exactly 'alone'."_

_England found that the only thing he could do was gasp, now able to see the man holding his right arm's face. Their eyes were dulled, but there was no mistaking it. It was-!_

"No-!" England cried out, panting heavily as he sat up. _A…A dream?_ England relaxed slightly. He might have still been at the school, but it was a lot better than that dark place in his dream…

_Who was that man? _England asked himself. _And those other two who were stopping me from running…I saw one of their faces, but…_He frowned_. I can't remember. I knew them, but…That's it. I can't remember who they were…_

England sighed, lying down again. "This whole thing is giving me such a bloody headache…"

* * *

_I've been so unmotivated lately…T-T I have no idea why…But yeah, hopefully things will soon be explained XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Late(ish) update due to school :)_

* * *

England waited. He didn't know if he should really listen to Alfred, if he should really believe anything the American would tell him, but knew that it was the only lead he had at that moment. Knowing something was better than knowing nothing at all, right?

He sighed, lying back onto his bed. He had ended up dressing in the school uniform, mainly because he didn't know where Arthur kept his normal clothes. It was better than just staying in the pyjamas he had found under the pillow.

But he was bored. Alfred hadn't said how long England would have to wait. And…England couldn't help but think back to that dream last night. The man with the indigo eyes…

Would it be too naive to think that his dream had nothing to do with his current situation?

"Something wrong?" England suppressed a small shriek as he jolted up, now facing Alfred who was calmly standing in the middle of the room.

"How…How long have you been there?" England frowned. He definitely wasn't there a few seconds ago, and the door showed no signs of being opened…

"Not long," Alfred said simply. "…So, are you ready?"

"For what?" England asked. Was it just him, or was Alfred's personality getting more eccentric by the second?

"We're leaving." Alfred grinned at England's surprised expression. "It's just for the day. Come on, it's not like anyone's going to notice we're gone!"

England blinked slowly. "You…want to play truant?"

"'Truant' is such a boring word…You sometimes call it 'skiving', right?" Alfred grabbed England's arm, pulling him to his feet. "It'll be fun! And anyway," Alfred lowered his voice, his expression turning slightly more serious, "We can't talk here. There're too many people listening."

England decided that it was a very bad time for Alfred to have grown paranoid.

* * *

"It's so…empty," England said, taking a cautious step through the seemingly abandoned city. After Alfred had dragged him from his room, he had somehow managed to talk England into climbing over the wall that would lead out of the school. Even though England was pretty sure that he'd receive a broken leg or worse after jumping down from that ridiculous height, he was surprised to find that they were both unhurt.

They had somehow managed to get on a nearby bus. There hadn't been many people on, and the few who were all wore the same blank expressions. Even the driver's eyes were distant, paying no attention to them as they moved past him. England tried not to about this think too much, and decided that it was good luck that the two of them hadn't come across as suspicious…Which was also rather strange, considering that they were both clearly in school uniforms.

But the city…There were buildings, sure, but there was absolutely no one there. Not even a pigeon. The sky was overcast, giving the whole area a depressed, monotone feel.

"They only made what they thought they needed," Alfred said, walking to Arthur's side. "The rest is designed by our imaginations. Well, _your _imagination, really."

"…What are you talking about?"

"Can't say here," Alfred said with a slight shrug. "They'll hear us."

England laughed, spreading his arms out as he gestured to world around them. "Who? Who, exactly, would hear us? We're completely alone here!"

"Yeah, you wish." Alfred chuckled, but it contained no warmth. He turned, suddenly a lot more interested in something behind them. "In there. They shouldn't be able to hear us in there. All I have to do is concentrate…"

"Huh?" England followed Alfred's gaze, finding a…McDonald's restaurant. _Of course. Of bloody course…_

Even so, he followed the American inside, wondering why he had felt so surprised in the first place. Even if he was called Alfred here, he was still America.

Like the rest of the city, the inside was empty. There was no sign that anyone had ever been there in the first place.

Again, England didn't know why he felt so surprised when Alfred ran to the back, reemerging with two milkshakes and a burger. "Here, you can have this one," he said, handing England one of the milkshakes.

"…Right" England accepted it hesitantly. He followed again when Alfred moved to one of the tables, now sitting at the chair opposite him. "So, are you going to explain anything now? I'm sick of whatever the hell kind of game this is," England sighed, sipping the milkshake grudgingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose I can explain a few things now, Arthur." Alfred smirked suddenly. "Or…Would you prefer it if I called you England?"

England just about choked on his milkshake. "Y-You…Wha-?"

"What? That's your _real _name, right? At least not the name those freaks gave you." Alfred bit his burger thoughtfully. "Although, I guess you wouldn't remember them. They _did _mess your head up pretty badly. I'm surprised you remember anything at all, really"

"What…?" England couldn't understand what Alfred was saying at all. What was he talking about?

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to start at the beginning if this is going to make any sense at all," Alfred mused.

"Beginning of _what?"_

"Okay, long story short, this world isn't real."

England blinked, wondering if he had misheard Alfred. He had said it so…flatly too. "Um…Excuse me?"

"It's true." Alfred gestured to the restaurant around them. "All of this. This place, the school, none of it's real. It was all created to keep you occupied."

"Wha-? But…If it's not real, then what is it? And why keep _me _occupied? For what?"

"That, I'm not so sure about," Alfred said, a little sadly. "But this world really isn't real. This'll probably be hard to believe, but this is all a virtual. They hooked you up to a machine so that you wouldn't know what was going on and try to escape. You were kidnapped, England."

The room was silent for a few seconds. Until-,

"And why," England began carefully, "Did you think it was a good idea to take me to a McDonald's to say this?"

* * *

_Yeah…I wanted to update sooner X3 Now we have an idea of what's going on, yay XD Um…Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

"So, this world is virtual?"

"Yep."

"And I'm being held prisoner here?"

"Pretty much."

"…How long have I been here?"

Alfred paused, resting his head in one hand, the other holding his milkshake thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said after thinking for a few seconds. "I guess a few weeks, maybe?"

"Right…" England nodded in response, looking down in a sort of daze. It didn't make any sense. The restaurant they were in, the school…All of it had seemed so _real_. Could it really all be fake?

"You know," Alfred said, "You're taking this a lot better than I would have expected. I figured you would have freaked out or said I was crazy or _something._"

"I've already 'freaked out' about this world once." England sighed. "Just…Give me a minute to get my head around it. If a lot of weird stuff hadn't been happening since I woke up here, I probably would have thought you were insane, but…"

"Yeah, well, I guess it'd be the same for me If I was you." Alfred gave a smile that was probably supposed to be sympathetic. He leaned forward. "But here, let me try something. I don't know if it'll work, but it should help you believe me." He placed a hand on England's forehead.

"Wait, what are you-?"

_A white room. England flinched at the sudden bright light. His eyes felt heavy and his whole body was numb, a light pressure placed on it. His vision was blurred, but he could just make out a few anxious people around his bed, all carrying clipboards and notebooks. A continuous beeping sound was in the background, and the people gasped, moving towards different machines._

England found himself in the McDonalds restaurant again, this time sprawled out on the floor. Alfred was still sitting in his seat, gazing down at England curiously as the Brit sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. "What…What the _hell _was that?"

Alfred ignored the question, turning his attention back to his milkshake. "Knew it," he muttered, sipping his drink again. His mood seemed to have darkened. "Ugh, maybe that wasn't the best idea…"

"Oi!" England tried to stand up, but a wave of vertigo hit, making him quickly fall back down. "What the bloody hell did you just do? What was that?"

"Hmm?" Alfred turned back to Arthur. "Oh, I tried forcing you out of the virtual world. It didn't work, though." Alfred shrugged slightly. "So, what did you see?"

"I…I was in another room, and-…" England blinked. "Wait, are you telling me that was my world? The _real _world?"

"That's right." Alfred stood up, offering a hand down to England. The British nation barely noticed it, accepting it absentmindedly and letting Alfred pull him to his feet. "I guess they must have improved the security after the last time you escaped…"

England stepped back in alarm when Alfred groaned suddenly, doubling over and hugging his stomach. For a split second, everything seemed to flicker. "What-? Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Alfred showed a strained smile. "Trying to get you out broke my concentration slightly; those guys have a better idea of where you are now…" He winced. "We probably don't have much time left until the block I put up fades…" Alfred sat down again with a sigh, glancing up at England. "If you have any other questions you better ask them now, while you still can. And don't make it about whether I'm okay or not, 'cause I'm fine."

England stared at the American in shock. Did he really just say 'whether'? "Okay…Who-, No, _what _are you? And why are you helping me? You're definitely not America, and it doesn't seem like you're with the people who put me in here…"

Alfred smirked, but it seemed to contain a bitter undertone. "Me? I'm nothing."

England's eyes narrowed. "Alfred," he started coolly, "You're the one who said we didn't have much time. Either answer properly or don't say anything at all."

"It's true. All the other students here and I aren't real. We're nothing. The only difference between me and the others is that I'm aware of it." He sighed at the sight of England's confused expression. "To make this place seem more…_realistic_, they made a bunch of mini . You know, Artificial Intelligence. They were all based on your memories, and the memories of anyone else who ends up in here, I guess. They're all a little self-aware, they can register slight anger, sadness, but they don't know what they are."

England slowly sat down in his original seat. "So…Are you telling me that you're a program?"

"Probably less than that. I'm some kind of glitch or error or something. I used to be like the others, but then…" Alfred expression turned confused. "I don't know. Something happened, and I gradually started to grow more and more self-aware. I'm a mistake. They didn't mean for it to happen but I found out what I was, and barely the next day I figured out how to change things in this world. I've even know how to manipulate the other . Cool, right?" He frowned. "Although, that's also a bad thing. My intelligence is growing every minute. Those guys are going to notice and figure out that my program was corrupted sooner or later. After that, they'll get rid of me"

"Th…They're going to kill you?"

Alfred shrugged. "You can't kill what was never alive. I guess that's why I want to do something meaningful with my small existence." He grinned suddenly. "And to me, helping you escape from a virtual prison seems kind of meaningful."

England shook his head confusedly. "Don't you care? How can you talk about your own death so easily?"

"I told you, it's not exactly death. Except for the guy I'm based off, nothing about me is real. Once I'm gone, it'd be like I had never existed" Alfred glanced at England. "Anything else? We have just enough time."

"Yes, um…" England began thoughtfully. "Earlier, you said I escaped before? I can't remember anything about that…"

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't remember anything from the past few days, maybe even weeks. They messed up your memory pretty badly. The first time they put you in here, they made this place identical to the real world. They erased the memory of themselves and tried to make you think you were just living out your ordinary life. But you figured it out. Don't ask me how, though, 'cause I have no idea. They caught you again while you tried to run for it. They had to put you back in here, but they were worried you'd figure it out again. So they decided to try and play it safe. They erased all of your memories."

England blinked. "They…what?"

"It's true. They erased 'England' and filled your head with memories of being Arthur Kirkland. They weren't real, so they were a little unstable, but you've been here with no idea about your real life. Until the other day…" Alfred suddenly looked guilty. "Remember when I hit you with the baseball? That really was an accident, but it must have mixed everything up in your mind again. All the fake memories were destroyed and replaced with your real memories. A few recent things are probably still gone, but they should come back eventually."

Everything flickered again. Alfred swore under his breath.

"Hell, I think we're out of time." Alfred's eyes hardened. "Look, England, we literally only have a few seconds. You need to pretend you're Arthur while you're here. If they realise you've remembered your true self, they'll erase your memories again, and there's an extremely low chance that you'll ever get them back." He began counting down. "5...4…"

"W-Wait!" England said hurriedly. "What if I need to know something, or-?"

"3…2…"

"But, Alfred-!"

"…1…"

* * *

_…Yeah, it's been a while since I updated XD I was re-reading this story, and I noticed not a lot always made sense…I think I'm going to have to go back and change a few things :( Well, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope you understand how serious this is." Mr Vargas glared at them in an uncharacteristically serious way, quickly turning his eyes back to the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We do not take truancy lightly."

England merely nodded, hearing Alfred say a bright, "Yes, we understand, sir." He felt dazed. He now knew the truth, the sinister reason behind the world he had found himself in. But how did that help him? Alfred made it clear that they were always watching, that England had no choice but to pretend to be Arthur if he didn't want to catch their attention, (that is, if they weren't already suspicious after this little event…) but was that it? Was he supposed to just stay here for who knows how long, pretending that nothing was wrong?

And how was he supposed to escape?

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred waved a hand in front of his face. England slowly blinked at him. Ever since the 'teachers' had burst in an scolded them for skipping school, then proceeding to force them into the car, Alfred had been as cheery and generally stupid as America. It was as if their conversation had never happened.

England was beginning to wonder if that was actually the case. Maybe it truly hadn't happened. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing. That actually sounded more reasonable than the virtual world theory. Sure, there had been a few fanatics in the past who had attempted some kind of kidnapping plot, but they were always caught or labelled as crazy before they could do anything dangerous. None of them had the capability to create _an entire virtual world_, designed for the sole purpose of keeping someone occupied, and especially not one that seemed so…_real. _As far as he knew, no one on Earth had that kind of technology.

Unless his 'kidnappers' weren't exactly from Earth…

…Oh _God. _America must have been rubbing off on him.

He realised that Alfred had been saying something to him for the past few minutes, quickly stammering, "W-What?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Wow, what's with you? You're acting so spacey…" He shook his head. "Whatever. As I said, you agree with me, right?"

"Oh, um..." _Agree to what? "_Yes?"

"See, sir?" Alfred looked towards the two teachers in the front seats. "I told you. I just figured that it'd be boring for Arthur to be locked in his room all day, so I thought it'd be fun for us to hang out around town."

He was glared at through the rear-view mirror. The blond man next to Mr Vargas looked suspiciously like Germany, but seemed a lot older and had long flowing hair. "If he really didn't feel well enough to go to class, then he shouldn't be well enough to leave either."

"Yeah, maybe…" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But it's unusual for you to need so much time off…" Mr Vargas was now addressing England, his tone laced with some kind of concern. "Do you think you have a concussion, at all?"

"No." England shook his head firmly.

"I see. Well, maybe we should take you to a hospital, just in case."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." This time it was Alfred who answered. "I mean, he's seen the nurse, like, a million times!"

"True. But…" England did not like the way those eyes were regarding him. "…It still be could be dangerous. A head injury should always be taken seriously, no matter what the circumstances. Who knows what it could lead to if not checked properly?"

A shadow briefly passed over Alfred's face, a small break in his obliviously happy façade. Even when it had returned, England could see that he had tensed slightly.

"But Arthur's _fine. _Right, Arthur?" Alfred gave England a 'for-the-love-of-God-stop-staring-like-an-idiot-an d-_say-something'_ look.

"…Right," England said.

The rest of the car journey continued in an uneasy silence. England decided to turn away from the disappointed glanced Alfred would occasionally give him and looked out the window. What did Alfred expect? After everything that had happened over the past few days, not to mention that bombshell the American had dropped not even half an hour ago, of course England was going to be a little out of it. He just needed a little time to actually accept it and stop questioning his own sanity. He had appeared calm and when Alfred had first told him, but now…

The scenery past by slowly. The city may have been desolate, but more and more life became evident as they neared the school. England couldn't help but find it rather amazing. From where he sat, he could see the wind blowing through the trees and ripping an occasional leaf away. A woman was pushing a pram, smiling down at her baby with genuine warmth and affection. She laughed and held onto her hat with one hand as another gust of wind hit, and England could imagine the baby laughing along with her.

There was so much detail, so much effort…No mere amateur could have built this world.

What, exactly, was England dealing with?

* * *

_Late update late update! T_T I am soooo sorry :'( I had some writer's block and my motivation for this story was getting lower and lower by the second…But don't worry, I tend to get more interested in stories after thinking about their plots for a while, so…XD I just hope it doesn't take me forever to update again…0_0 Because of the writer's block, this chapter was short, so again I'm sorry T-T But even so, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_

_Note: I've gone back and corrected mistakes in past chapters :) Not much was changed, but there are a few edits here and there..._


End file.
